


to build a life on the capital We

by minijhi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minijhi/pseuds/minijhi
Summary: A year later, Kyungsoo dresses up as a ghost and proposes to Baekhyun from under a restaurant table.





	to build a life on the capital We

**Author's Note:**

> When i sat down to write a few days ago it was supposed to be a non-c/b/x/soo Halloween fic, when will i write a new pairing _(edit: jongdae's teaser was too powerful, my future success rate isn't looking bright)_ T_T  
>  > sequel to leave no distance, but you definitely don’t have to read it to understand this waffle.
> 
> I hope everyone’s been doing okay! ♡
> 
> note: originally posted 10.26.18.

 

 _hurry, even if we fall asleep_  
_hasten to the center of my dreams_  
_come and leave no distance._

 _unbolt the lock to my dreams before entering—_  
_my sleep_  
_is another beginning._

_-“At Dawn When Your Eyes Awake,” Shin Dal-Ja_

 

\- -

Baekhyun has all the lights in the apartment turned on, but he still screams when the potato sack does, as it rolls across the screen and lands in a ditch. The ghost chasing it is literally a person in a white sheet, Baekhyun has caught sight of their ankles several times, but it doesn’t make it any less scary. The sack is hauled out of the ditch, and the ghost turns his crooked-cut grin directly towards the camera.

Baekhyun shrieks and turns the tv off, planting his face in the nearest cushion. He’s not a moment too soon, for Kyungsoo appears at the doorway of their bedroom a second later, and Baekhyun has to pretend he was napping instead of watching the horror movie that Kyungsoo had explicitly told him not to watch.

"What are you screaming about now?" Kyungsoo asks sleepily.  "Did you have a nightmare?  I told you not to eat so many cheese crackers before bed."

"Kyungsoo, be gentle." Baekhyun fake cries, and Kyungsoo has the audacity to laugh at him.

"Brush your teeth and come to bed.  It's getting too cold to sleep alone." Kyungsoo says, looking unfairly precious in his fleece robe.  Baekhyun scrambles off the couch, nearly stepping on a snoring Mongryong.

Kyungsoo is already in bed with his eyes closed by the time Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom. He dives right in, tucking himself against the softness of Kyungsoo’s entire being.

Kyungsoo has put Baekhyun’s phone on the nightstand for him, the alarm for tomorrow morning set. Baekhyun always loses track of it the moment he gets home, forgetting in places like the kitchen sink, the refrigerator, or Mongryong’s toy box.

He rolls over and picks up his phone, wincing until he can turn down the brightness.

 _‘Jongdae I hate you I thought you said it wouldn’t be scary’_

_‘I love you too, don’t forget we have dinner plans tomorrow night, bb <3’_

Baekhyun puts the phone away again, facedown so the light won’t bother them in the night.

“Jongdae loves me.” Baekhyun mumbles, scooting back to Kyungsoo. “Are you jealous?”

“Very jealous.” Kyungsoo agrees, but he doesn’t even open his eyes, only pulls Baekhyun close to his chest like he’s a pillow. Minutes later, he’s fast asleep. Kyungsoo has been working hard recently. Baekhyun knows his new movie is going to be amazing, he can’t wait to see it.

“Don’t be jealous.” Baekhyun says, wiggling up to kiss Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo is so beautiful when he’s sleeping. “I still love you the most.” 

\- -

 “Would you like more shrimp, my dear?” Jongdae asks, topping up Baekhyun’s wine. They’re in a small, private, dining room, and they have their own personal waitress standing just outside the door. Something brushes up purposefully against Baekhyun’s foot, and Baekhyun kicks it.

“I thought you just wanted to check out the place, not play footsie under the table.” Baekhyun says. He doesn’t particularly like the seafood.  It's all oddly slippery, but Jongdae likes it a lot, which is what matters. He reaches for the bread basket, and Jongdae snatches it and puts it away.

“The bread is free. We have to try the _real_ food.”

Forlornly, Baekhyun reaches for the spaghetti and twirls his fork into it, gathering a large ball. “I miss Kyungsoo’s cooking.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Of course you do.”

“The bread is really good.” Baekhyun says. “So was the beef. Even though it was too small. The waitress is really nice too. You should make sure she’s the one serving you again when you come back.”

“I guess.” Jongdae says. “Should I come back? Do you think this place is good? Or should we try somewhere else?”

“Jongdae, I’ve gone out with you five weeks in a row for fancy dinners. At this point, you might as well propose to _me_.” Baekhyun says. He steps on Jongdae’s foot when it wanders close again.

“You really think this restaurant is the one? You’re not just saying that to get it over with?” Jongdae asks.

“Would I do that to you?” Baekhyun asks indignantly. “This place is gorgeous. There’s a three-story mermaid fountain right outside, a piano player, paintings on the ceiling, a chandelier in every room and even a fancy gold couch right there for lots of kissing. This restaurant is perfect, Jongdae.”

Jongdae nods slowly, running a hand through his hair. It’s coming loose with the end of the night, and the nervous gesture is kind of cute.

“Don’t be so worried.” Baekhyun says fondly, leaning over to brush Jongdae’s hair back. “You could put the ring in the refrigerator and you two would still be getting married.”

“Like you did?” Jongdae laughs. “I’m glad Kyungsoo never saw that one.”

Jongdae leans back in the chair, and Baekhyun smiles at him. The effect of the wine must be starting to kick in, because Baekhyun thinks he’s going to tear up. He’s known Jongdae for almost a decade now, and he’s going to cry like a baby at the wedding if just the thought is making him this emotional.

“You promise? You think this place is nice?”

“Mm-hmm.” Baekhyun says. “And the exterior of the building is a nice, soft pink, so that’s a win.” 

Jongdae reaches across the table and squeezes Baekhyun’s hands. Jongdae always thinks pink is a good sign. “Okay.” He says, determinedly. “Let me go to the bathroom real quick and we can wrap things up.”

There’s an ornate golden lamp on the wall behind where Jongdae had been sitting that Baekhyun forgot to mention. Baekhyun stands to take the bread basket now that Jongdae is gone, and pops a breadstick into his mouth happily.

He checks his phone, and finds a series of messages from Kyungsoo, just pointless things like groceries and simple reminders to pay bills. Things that shouldn’t make Baekhyun smile, but do.

The curtain separating the main hall of the restaurant and their private room billows, and Baekhyun looks up. There’s no one there, so he turns back to his phone, typing a reply out to Kyungsoo. 

 _‘Almost done with dinner i’ll be home to u soon!! pls wait up for me i want kiss’_ Baekhyun is typing, and suddenly the same something that had been touching Baekhyun’s leg all evening rests heavily across his knee.

Baekhyun shrieks, throwing himself backwards. Jongdae pokes his head out from the curtains, laughing as he’s filming Baekhyun on his phone, _but why is he filming_? The tablecloth takes on a human form and advances towards Baekhyun, gaining height as it comes out from beneath the table on its knees. Wait— it’s on one knee— and that is definitely an engagement ring it is holding—

Baekhyun’s brain short-circuits.

"Byun Baekhyun," The tablecloth ghost with Kyungsoo's voice says solemnly.  "On this blessed Friday the 13th night, will you marry me?"

"No." Baekhyun says, and throws a breadstick at Kyungsoo's face.

\- -

 “I finished early today, so I called Jongdae and he convinced me to come over.” Kyungsoo says, stroking Baekhyun’s back comfortingly. They’re sitting on the fancy golden couch for a purpose that is decidedly not kissing, and Baekhyun is not pleased.

“To sit under the table with excess tablecloth over your head for three hours?” Baekhyun asks. “Kyungsoo, I picked you for your brains!”

“Surely not.” Kyungsoo says with a laugh. He’s wearing his press-conference suit under the ridiculous ghost outfit, and Baekhyun is kind of really dizzy. Kyungsoo leans over to peck him on the lips.

“I didn’t think it was that scary. It’s just a white sheet. Jongdae said it would be funny.” Kyungsoo says. “Were you really scared?”

“Jongdae also said the movie would be funny.” Baekhyun grumbles. He climbs out of Kyungsoo’s lap and pours himself another half-glass of wine, and stumbles back to Kyungsoo with it and the bottle.

“Did you drive here?”

Kyungsoo nods, putting the bottle aside. He tastes the wine off Baekhyun’s lips briefly, and then presses his mouth against Baekhyun’s cheek.

“You look stunning tonight, Baekhyun.” He murmurs, and Baekhyun accidentally swallows too-big a gulp of wine.

There’s a knock on the door, and Jongdae beams at them. “Hey, sorry to interrupt the non-engagement party, but I’ll be outside booking a room for next week. You and Kyungsoo should finish the dessert.”

Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo he’ll need a few more days to recover from the terrible scare, but Kyungsoo tangles their hands together over the rumpled tablecloth and feeds Baekhyun vanilla ice cream and peach crumble that tastes like its been harvested from the gardens of gods. The nice waitress doesn’t say a word about Kyungsoo appearing in the private room even though he clearly hadn’t been there before, and wow, guess what, it’s a miracle: Baekhyun’s somehow recovered already.

\- -

The check has a few too many digits, in Baekhyun’s opinion, but since he’s not the one paying, he waits by Jongdae’s side, playing with the dial of the old telephone stuck to the wall. Kyungsoo has gone to retrieve the car, having parked a little farther down the road.

“I’m getting engaged next week.” Jongdae whispers to Baekhyun as they leave, making their way through the extravagant lobby of the restaurant.

"I'm so happy for you." Baekhyun says, looping his fingers around Jongdae's.  "You guys are going to be great together."

The cold night air whips at their faces the moment they step outdoors. Baekhyun feels tipsy and happy and in love, the streetlights looking like they’re sparkling.

"Thank you for coming out with me again tonight, Baekhyunnie. I’m really doing it. I’m going to get married.” Jongdae says. He’s staring towards the streets too, thinking some far-off thought, and Baekhyun wonders if the world sparkles for him the same way it does for Baekhyun. He hopes it does.

“Anytime.” Baekhyun promises. “Do you want me to hide under the table during your proposal?”

 Jongdae laughs and shoves him.

"Didn't I tell you Kyungsoo was perfect for you? Aren’t you happy we gave him a chance?”

His fond smile makes Baekhyun feel all fuzzy. He’s heard this one before, but hearing it again tonight makes him like he’s walking on air, up, up and away. Kyungsoo will catch him and take him home, and Baekhyun won’t ever fly too far.

He doesn’t realize Kyungsoo has pulled up beside them in the car and startles when he sees him. He flushes red and presses his nose into Jongdae's shoulder, cheeks hot.

"Better get this one home." Jongdae says.  He pours Baekhyun into the passenger’s seat, and bids Baekhyun goodnight one last time. Baekhyun hears him talking to Kyungsoo, and then the door shuts, keeping the cold air out.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, yawning, and he feels Kyungsoo fasten the seatbelt across him, guiding his cheek to the strap. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun murmurs, catching Kyungsoo’s arm with his eyes closed. “You know I didn't mean it, right? I won't un-marry you.  I won't ever un-marry you, Kyungsoo." 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo says, in his soft, lovely voice. Relieved, Baekhyun lets his hand slide off Kyungsoo’s sleeve. The car eases into drive. Warm and happy, Baekhyun drifts off.

“You were a very convincing ghost. You’re such a good actor, Kyungsoo. This was per— perm— premeditated. Jongdae is the worst.” Baekhyun says to the night.

“So are you.” Kyungsoo says in amusement, and Baekhyun falls asleep before he can remind Kyungsoo that he mustn’t think that, they’re getting married.

\- -

“What’s this about a ring in the refrigerator?” Kyungsoo asks, much later, when he’s out of his suit and back in the fluffy robe that makes him look like Baekhyun’s favorite type of pet. Baekhyun, midway through helping Kyungsoo dry his hair, throws the towel over Kyungsoo’s face.

"Don't give me that look." Kyungsoo says, slinging the towel across his neck while Baekhyun presents him with his most innocent expression.  "I heard you and Jongdae talking. Did you really hide my engagement ring in the tofu?”

“That was a joke!” Baekhyun protests.

Kyungsoo pokes him in the side, and Baekhyun squirms.

“Okay, remember how I said I tried to propose lots of times but you still beat me to it? I _miiiiight_ have put the ring on a cucumber I found in the refrigerator.” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo stares at him.

“Uh, I thought you were going to use it for dinner. But you didn’t, because you decided you loved me too much and didn’t touch the cucumber for a whole week.” Baekhyun beams in remembrance. That had been a really good week. Apart from the fact that Baekhyun’s proposal plans had, once again, been foiled.

“Was that supposed to be romantic?” Kyungsoo asks, looking genuinely perplexed.

"I touched that cucumber for you, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says, brushing their noses together. "That's how much I love you."

"I see." Kyungsoo says flatly, but the beginning of a smile is starting to form at the corner of his mouth.

"I love you so, so much." Baekhyun declares.  He plops himself into Kyungsoo’s lap, ignoring his startled ‘oof,’ and smiles up at him, all heart-eyes. "I'm so happy we're going to get married, because I decided to marry you after all, even despite that stupid stunt you pulled during dinner.  You're one lucky man, Do Kyungsoo."

"Mm." Kyungsoo says.

"Tell me how lucky you are." Baekhyun demands.

"The luckiest."

"Tell me how much you love me." 

"More than anything, from now until eternity.” His fingers curl over the longish hairs at the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, toying gently. It’s super effective. “I love you the most, my Baekhyunnie.”

And suddenly Kyungsoo moves, and Baekhyun tumbles out of his lap, face-planting into the bedding. Baekhyun opens his mouth to whine, but almost immediately his eyes fill with tears.

Kyungsoo is on one knee.

“Byun Baekhyun,” He begins, and he’s been carrying around the ring box since dinner, of course he has. His voice drops low, _oh no_ , Baekhyun is not prepared for this. 

“Seven years ago, in a library not so far from here, you asked if you could sit next to me.” Kyungsoo says. “I know now that your pick-up lines are usually a lot more terrible, but I’m glad you didn’t try any of them. I’m glad you gave me time, and space, and I’m so glad you waited for my heart to grow.”

“Because of course my heart grew.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun buries his face in his free hand, the other caught between Kyungsoo’s warm ones. “Grew to learn and love everything about you, my best friend, my partner, and I’ll spend the rest of our lives knowing that we’re both the lucky ones, because we found each other.”

“And it wasn’t just luck,” Kyungsoo says. “I chose you, Baekhyun. I worked for you because I want you. And I’ll keep working for you, for us. Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?”

Baekhyun bursts into tears.

Kyungsoo pets him, cuddling Baekhyun to his chest and keeps talking softly in his low voice. Baekhyun cries until he’s all cried out, and punches Kyungsoo in the arm.

"Stop laughing, Do Kyungsoo.  What if I'm really upset?"

"Precious, silly, Baekhyunnie, you think I don't know you well enough to tell the difference between your sad tears and happy ones?” Kyungsoo asks, and it nearly sets Baekhyun off again.

“I said yes the first time.” Baekhyun says, and his face must be all puffy and red, Kyungsoo is the worst. Worse than even Jongdae and Baekhyun put together. Baekhyun swipes his palm over his eyes and tries not to blow his nose on Kyungsoo’s soft robe.

“Yes again. Yes, always.” He tells Kyungsoo, sniffling. He looks up into Kyungsoo’s eyes, and _oh_ , Kyungsoo has made even himself cry. It’s a funny thing, this relationship of theirs. It feels like a new thing is being built every day, maybe another bridge between them, even though they’ve already known their way back and forth forever.

Baekhyun smiles, watery, shaking away the thoughts. He’ll save the abstract poetry for their wedding day. He holds his other hand out to Kyungsoo.  “I’m already wearing your ring."

“So you are.” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun bowls him over and kisses him.

Around their intertwined fingers, the matching rings glisten.   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, bbh from this AU just spends half his time crying but he loves KS and KS loves him and that's all that matters...?


End file.
